madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford Falcon XB Sedan 1974 "Big Bopper"
Ford Falcon XB Sedan 1974 call sign "Big Bopper" was one of the MFP police cars which where used to patrol and uphold the law on the roads in the fictional future of dystopian Australian society Technical spec. Originally a Victorian Police car, it was equipped with a V8 302 motor.http://madmaxmovies.com/mad-max/mad-max-cars/big-boppa-xb-pursuit-sedan/index.html The make and model is identical to Max's Yellow Interceptor. In the movie it carried the same colours as Max's car, but the paint scheme was different. The flare kit used was the same as Max's car, however the bonnet scoop was not fitted. The car was also the only one with "Pursuit" written on the boot. Its ID number is MFP 08 (on the roof) and driver's names are written on the driver side front fenders (ROOP and CHARLIE). Appearances on screen The vehicle is driven by Roop and Charlie and it's most remembered for being continually kicked around and then getting back up again. The vehicle is first seen parked on the side of the road with Charlie sitting on the passenger seat while Roop is spying on two young people having sex in a field through the scope of his rifle. After being contacted by Sarse and Scuttle, the Big Bopper takes off and joins the chase after The Nightrider. The first encounter with the Nightrider almost ends up in a crash with the Big Bopper sliding sideways into a signpost, tearing the bonnet off. According to the official Mad Max novelization the shotgun shot to Nightrider's vehicle did not completely miss as some pellets from the shell reached the Monaro's engine. The Big Bopper resumes the chase and crashes into the Mazda Bongo Van (privately owned by George Miller) at around 140km/h. Heavily damaged the car continues chase and finally smashes through a caravan at around 130km/h. Roop reports to the dispatcher that they're officially "outta the game" and to send a meat truck (an ambulance) for Charlie, who's been severely cut in the throat. Appearances off screen Due to the nature of filming the movie, the opening shots were filmed last, so that all of the MFP vehicles could be seen later in the movie, most notably in the background. After crashing into George Miller's Bongo Van, a new radiator had to be installed to keep the car going. After the final crash sequence was filmed, the "Big Bopper" was scrapped and ended up in a crusher and buried in land fill in Melbourne. Error on screen In the interior scene where roop calls the ambulance, Roop is sitting in the right seat and Charlie on the left, however, during the entire chase, Roop is on the left seat, and Charlie on the right! Gallery big boppa damage 1.jpg|Damage #1 Big Bopper crash1.jpg|Big Bopper crashes into Miller's Bongo Van Big Bopper crash2.jpg|The moment of 2nd crash big boppa damage 2.jpg|Damage #2 after crashing into the Bongo Van big boppa damage 3.jpg|Damage #3 - after crashing through the caravan 23.jpg|Aftermath and wreckage of the Big Bopper References Category:Vehicles Category:Mad Max vehicles